Tarinaprojekti
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Tälle sivulle on tarkoituksena luoda tarinoita, joihin kuka tahansa saa näennäisen vapaasti kirjoittaa. Ideana on yksinkertaisesti selvittää, mitä kummallista Beepedian käyttäjistö saa aikaan. Tässä kuitenkin muutama pieni säännöntapainen: *Yksi kirjoittaja saa yhdellä kertaa lisätä enintään yhden virkkeen per tarina (eli on odotettava kiltisti jonkun tekevän välissä jotain). *Lauseet eivät saa sisältää kirjainsekasotkua paitsi jos on kyse esim. erikoisista repliikeistä tai hämäristä nimistä. *Muiden kirjoittamia lauseita ei saa muunnella, eikä myöskään omia jo tallennettuja lauseita (ellei sitten liiku kunniallisin aikein oikomassa kirjoitusvirheitä). *Ilman tunnusta tehdyt yritykset saatetaan poistaa kyselemättä. Sama koskee myös kaikkia ylenpalttiseen homotteluun ja munan imemiseen liittyviä ja/tai vastaavan tasoisia muokkauksia. *Valmiiden tarinoiden, lauseiden tai sanojen järjestystä saa vaihtaa keskustelun kautta ilmenneiden perusteiden mukaisesti. Tämän säännön tarkoituksena on ikävien päällekkäisistä muokkauksista johtuvien (taikka/ja/taikka ynnä ja) jollain tavalla (epäloogis/sten) (juonen/ien tai) "juonen" kulkuun yms. liittyvien seikkojen ehkäiseminen. Valmiit tarinat * Mars yökkää ja ihmistä mätkitään päähän, eli mitä kaikkea voikaan seurata yhdestä pakastimesta * Perjantai eli tarina, jonka kulun Idan kännipäissään katkaisi * Hikipedian tyngähkö tarina * Verotarkastaja Pällin seksisekoilut mursujen maassa (K-22) * Tarina vailla loppua 2.0 * Sinisilmäisyyden surullinen loppu autiossa maailmassa * Matti Vanhanen * Rappio * Manaatin kosto * Kosmista hapuilua pimeyden maailmaan keskitettynä * Erinäisiä epämääräisiä ihmis- ja papukaijakohtaloita ynnä muuta sekavaa tässä matoisassa maailmassamme * Tänään on kaunis päivä seota * Eläinsatuja muissa maailmoissa * Tuomiopäivän teekekkerit * Pako maailmanlopusta toiseen * B14:n tarina (UNCENCORED VERSION; NSFW, K-18) * Taivaankiven viimeinen laulu Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa -sarja: * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa I: "Rytmimuna" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa II: "Helvetin halki" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa III: "Äärimmäisen turha osa, jossa ei tapahdu kerrassaan mitään" * Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa IV: "Helvetti on varsinainen Helvetti!"‎‎ Luoma ja oudot päivät -sarja: *Luoma ja oudot päivät osa I: "Hoc uno arcana recludo" Tarina 3½ Kun Universum Majora oli kylvänyt pelon demonien kylmiin sydämiin, hän ilmestyi jokseenkin krapulaisena hurskaalle Hjassanille. Hjassan, joka oli puolestaan reippaassa humalassa, kavahti humalaista majoraa luullen tätä varoitukseksi tulevaisuudesta. Mutta Universum Majora sanoi: "Älä peljästy, äläkä ainakaan ykää päälleni, Hjassan, sillä minä kerron sinulle, minne pitää sinun kansasi johtaman." Morkkiksesta kärsivällä Hjassan-pololla ei ollut aavistustakaan kenen "kassasta" tässä puhuttiin, vaikka oma lompakko varsin kevyeltä tuntuikin. Ja kävi niin, että hän kuuli koko suuren ilmoituksen päin helvettiä. "Mistä tämä ykäävä pelästynyt kassa sitten löytyy, jotta saisin siltä sitä rahaa?" Hjassan kysäisi. "Kuuntele tarkoin, sillä minulla on karsea olo, enkä halua toistaa tätä: sinun on mentävä Läntisten Soodakumpujen maahan." "En käsitä", sanoi Hjassan. "Mene jo!!! Äläkä huuda! Päätäni särkee tuo perkeleen vinkuminen!!!" ärjyi Universum Majora ja katosi savuna ilmaan. Vittuuntuneena siitä, että hänelle jätetään aina kaikki paskaduunit, lähti Hjassan matkalle. Muutaman kilometrin käveltyään Hjassanille tuli tunne, että hän olisi kännipäissään unohtanut jotakin. "Jalkasilsavoide unohtui", hän tajusi äkkiä, "ja sitä pitää laittaa säännöllisesti." Hjassan hermostui ja alkoi manaten ravata ympyrää. "En ehdi enää hakea sitä", hän ähisi tuskissaan. Hjassan alkoi pomppia tasajalkaa kiukustuneesti, kunnes jotain ennenkuulumatonta tapahtui. Tarina 18 :''Huom: Ennen kuin säntäät jatkamaan tätä tarinaa, perehdy myös osiin yksi, kaksi, kolme (Tuon kolmososan voi kyllä huoletta jättää välistä...), neljä ja viisi! En ollut milloinkaan todistanut kalkittua auringonnousua vuoriston pakkasessa, mutta olen melko varma, että se voisi olla samanlainen näky, jonka edessä olin painanut polveni kuumaan taivastiehen; lähes selvärajaiseksi kappaleeksi tiivistyvä kirkkaus vei hetkeksi huomioni siitä erikoisesta seikasta, että sen lähde, maastoauton kuljettaja, oli valtava sammakko. "BRRRUP! Mites menee? Tarviitko kyytiä, Tietä alas tahi Tietä ylös?" sammakko sanoi. Se oli pukeutunut valkokultaiseen livreetakkiin ja 1600-lukulaiseen itsevalaisevaan myllynkivikaulukseen ja hohti niin, että kaikki varjot katosivat satojen metrien säteeltä. "En, vaan tarvitsen toverin, joka on ollut monta miestä, mutta ei koskaan se, jonka syleilyyn oli pyörtyä Matilde Urbach", vastasin vailla vähäisintäkään aavistusta, miksi. "Tule sitten mukaani", sanoi sammakko maasturinsa oven avaten, "sillä minä tiedän minne taivaassa pitää mennä saadakseen mitäkin; olenhan minä, Zasummarg Everestiläinen, sentään eräs tämän paikan vanhimmista ja kokeneimmista asukkaista. Katsos, täällä taivaassa vallitsevat erilaiset säännöt kuin muualla, ja vain harvat osaavat sen monissa kerroksissa navigoida." "Kiitos", töksäytin käheästi varjostaen silmiäni kämmensyrjällä, "mutta emmekö ole matkalla päinvastaisiin suuntiin?" "Kuules, you chose your journey long ago you came upon this highway niin kuin ruotsiksi kauniisti sanotaan", sammakko vastasi, "elikkä kohtalonasi on tulla mukaani, that's it, ei vastaväitteitä. Vaikka se tarkoittaisikin takaisin kääntymistä." Kohautin loppujen lopuksi olkapäitäni ja astuin maasturiin sen kummemmin asiaa ajattelematta, sillä nykyinen olotilani ei kovin paljoa vastannut käsityksiäni paratiisista; hyvä ilmastointi siinä autossa ainakin oli. "JIIHAA!" lausahti sammakko, muttei lähtenyt ajamaan. Hänen ei nimittäin tarvinnut, sillä juuri kun aloin ihmetellä, maisema muuttui ympärillämme; oli kuin edellinen olisi jotenkin todella oudolla tavalla sulanut/haihtunut samalla kun uusi maisema räjähti vanhan päälle ja kiinteytyi väreistä muodoiksi. Uusi ympäristö näytti lähinnä sirkukselta. Maasturi oli nähkääs nyt parkeerattuna ison, melko värikkään näköisen teltan sisään, mutta vähemmän sirkusmaisen teltasta teki suoraan edessämme seisova patsas. Mitä ilmeisimmin se esitti vampyyrivogonien armeijaa, joka oli valloittamassa sumerien valtakuntaa. Patsaan takaa käveli esiin arkkienkeli Mikael. "Ja terrrrvetuloa Taivaan pariin!" enkeli alkoi papattaa. "Tänään meillä on täällä vieraana jos jonkinlaista kuollutta kuuluisuutta!" hän jatkoi kovaan ääneen. "Jaah?" kysyin kuolemanjälkeisen elämänhaluni jo menettäneenä. "Saanen esitellä: Michael Jackson, John Dillinger ja Kurt Cobain!" huudahti Mikael riemastuneesti yleisön taputusten kera. Tarina 19 :''Huom: Ennen kuin säntäät jatkamaan tätä tarinaa, perehdy myös ensimmäiseen osaan!'' "Äh, ei ole aikaa", Mudkip-peelo voihkaisi turhautuneesti, jolloin nurkasta sinkoutui jalkajousen nuoli hänen vasemman säärensä läpi. "Turpa kiinni, rotta, kun yritän hommata teidät täältä pois", sanoi epäjuhkomaisella äänellä asetta pitelevä Juhkon näköinen poika jalkaansa vaikeroivalle Mudkip-peelolle, ja jatkoi huomattavasti kovemmalla äänellä, ääntään taas nasaaliseksi muuttaen: "Seuratkaa mua, seksuaalivähemmistön edustajat! Sun ois parasta totella, Luoma, tai saat elää huomattavasti vähemmän aikaa tuota elämääs, jonka kestäessä et pääse kertaakaan tunnustelemaan kenenkään emätintä!" "Saatanan rihmasieni-riemuääliö, miten seuraan, kun on keppi jalan läpi?" ähisi Mudkip-peelo tihkuen maltillisesti verta likaiselle kaakelilattialle. "Kiesus sun kanssas", Juhkoa muistuttava kähisi, "etkö voi sitten hetkeäkään olla tyrimättä?" Hän ampui toisen nuolen Mudkip-peelon olkapäähän, ja tämä kierähti lattialle herjahuudon ja voihkaisun välimaastossa. "Tää säälittävä homo on saanu jo pari osumaa, ja sopimuksessa lukee että se pitää ottaa kiinni elävänä", honotti hän kovaan ääneen joillekin takanaan, "tuokaa paarit!" Luoman mieli poukkoili pakenemisen (ja nuolenväistelyn), aktiivisen vastarinnan ja ainakin hetkellisen myötäilyn välillä, kun kaksi puutarhatonttumaista olentoa kiilasi hänet seinää vasten kiiruhtaen nostamaan ähisevää Mudkip-peeloa kantopedille. "Tämä ei jää tähän, Juhko!" mylvi Luoma esittäen mahdollisimman raivostunutta. "Juhko?" räkätti Juhkon näköinen, no, räkäisesti paljastaen hampaidensa väliin juuttuneen kaalinlehden kappaleen. "Sinulle minä olen herra Juhko Suuri!" "Sinä et edes ole Juhko", uhmasi Luoma kaalihammasta ääni hieman väristen, "vaan vain jokin hänen tylsän mielensä tiivistynyt löyhkähöyry, hänen persoonallisuushäiriöidensä lihaksi manattu spinoff!" "Minä todellakin olen Juhko, sitä sinun ei pidä epäillä", känätti kaalihammas ja katsoi samalla Luomaa merkitsevästi, "ja saat huomata vielä, että voitan tuollaiset penispastat!" "Ja sinä, Juhkontynkäni, saat puolestasi huomata –" aloitti Luoma, mutta epäonnistuttuaan jatkon keksimisessä loikkasi äkkiä ilmaan tarjoillen napakan potkun Juhkoksi esittäytyneen öykkärin jalkoväliin, minkä jälkeen kääntyi kannoillaan ja juoksi päin seinää menettäen tajuntansa. "Tänne tarvitaankin kahet paarit!" huusi Juhkonnäköinen. Poskissa jomottavaan kivistykseen heräävää Luomaa tervehti vieno sipulintuoksu. Hän katseli pöpperössä ympärilleen ja näki vieressä hellan, jolla joku resupekan oloinen tyyppi paistoi pannulla jotain ilmeisen sipulista. Hän päätti kierähtää katsomaan epäsiistiä kokkia tarkemmin, mutta huomasi, ettei kyennyt liikkumaan. Luoman liikkumisyrityksistä lähtevän ähinän kuullut resupekka käännähti hänen puoleensa ja sanoi: "Älä huolehdi, halvausaineen vaikutus lakkaa jo parinkymmenen minuutin päästä. Venaillaan sen aikaa vaan. Ja ennen kuin ennätät kysyä; älä huoli, ne eivät voi löytää tänne ainakaan vähään aikaan." Kokki ei nähkääs ollut kukaan muu kuin itse Fantapoika. "Mudkip-peelokin on täällä", hän sanoi hörpäten keskikaljapullostaan, "itse asiassa jos voisit kääntää kylkeä, näkisit hänet." "Sitten äitini tuli ja sanoi että minun pitää muuttaa tädin ja sedän luo Bel Airiin... OSAMA BIN LADEN! Sehän on se mustekala joka vainoaa mua, kurkkii aina mun ikkunoista, kuulemma kuuluu Belgian mafiaan, nyt täytyy piiloutua takaisin ennenkuin anonyymit herrasmiehet löytää mut ja pakottaa takaisin niiden hilpeään kerhoon, näkyillää kapinallistoverit!" kuului Mudkip-peelo puhuvan unissaan – mutta silloin Luoma muisti Juhkon ja hänen kasvonsa kalpenivat; ja Fantapoika huomasi tämän ja sanoi: "Ei hätää, Juhko ei ole täällä. Et nähnyt Juhkoa, vaan liittolaisemme Nikanor Holgersson Esgaledain Oriveteläisen. Hän on Antimudaxin ja erään Helvetissä korkea-arvoisena piruttarena esiintyvän enkelin poika; ja niin hän on mitä oivallisin naamioitumaan vihollisekseen, taistelemaan tämän vastavoimana ja tämän peilikuvana, ja tämän näköisenä ja kuitenkin hyvänä, ja johtamaan vihollisen joukkoja. Katsos, ne ovat ottaneet Juhkon vasallikseen, sillä Juhko on tämän maailman Vittumaisuuden Varakreivi. Ja kun Juhkon ahneus ja itsekeskeisyys herää, hänestä tulee arvostelukyvytön; niinpä kun ne tarjoavat Juhkolle vaurautta, kunniaa ja palvelijoita, ja lupaavat, että maailman ihmisistä suuret joukot alkavat Juhkon nöyriksi orjiksi, kun ne ovat ensin perineet voiton ihmisistä – silloin Juhko ei edes tajua, että häntä vain käytetään pelinappulana eikä lupauksiaan ole niillä aikomusta pitää. Ja niin ne ovat saaneet palvelijakseen Juhkon, joka johtaa niiden armeijoiden ja sissiryhmien hyökkäyksiä ja aiheuttaa paljon pahaa. Ja Juhkon mukana on saatu palvelijoiksi myös Pähkinähiiri ja Sammakkomies – näiden kolmen mahti kasvaa kasvamistaan, mutta eniten kasvaa niiden mahti. Ja sinulle viritettiin ansa, sillä Juhko on sinun vihollisesi, ja tahtoo sinut pois tieltään, tahtoo pois kuvioista siinäkin tapauksessa, että olet autuaan tietämätön niistä ja Juhkon kasvavasta vallasta. Mutta siinä ei ole kaikki. Sillä ne ovat kyllä äärimmäisen pahoja, mutta eivät tyhmiä; ja niin ne näkivät, että sinä ja Juhko olette pari" – "jännällä tavalla kolikon kaksi eri puolta!" hihkaisi puoliuninen Mudkip-peelo väliin – "ja jos sinut saadaan tuhottua, Juhkon mahti kasvaa, ja se puolestaan lisää niiden mahtia, ja lisä niiden mahdissa voi lopulta olla ratkaiseva. Mutta ei siinäkään vielä kaikki. Sillä ne näkevät myös, että sinulla ja Juhkolla on symboliarvo. Mikäli Juhko saadaan kutistettua, nöyryytettyä ja heitettyä jonnekin autiolle saarelle mistä se saatanan munapää ei koskaan pilaa kenenkään elämää, on se merkki siitä, että hyvä voittaa maailmassa – mikäli ne ja Juhko saavat sinut, ja sinä kuolet, alkaa kaikki maailmassa kääntyä pahaan. Kuulopuheet näet kertovat, että ne ovat tuhonneet vastaavanlaisten parien niitä osapuolia, joissa on edes hieman hyvää jäljellä, ja jättäneet vittumaiset, ahdasmieliset, mielikuvituksettomat, välinpitämättömät, kyyniset ja loputtoman itseriittoiset jäljelle, ja niin maailma on jo alkanut kääntyä pahaan. Sinutkin olisi varmasti jo tapettu, ellei meillä olisi valttikorttia. Olemme nimittäin vanginneet Juhkon, ja hän viruu tyrmässä salaisessa kellarihuoneessa erään pohjoiskarjalaisen maalaistalon alla; ja maalaistalosta itsestään ei tyrmään pääse, vaan sinne johtaa ainoastaan suunnattoman pitkä maanalainen tunneli, joka tunkeutuu syvälle peruskallioon; ja tuon tunnelin toinen pää ei ole missään muualla kuin metsässä muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä Vilpolan jumalraunioista Hännilässä; ja suuaukko on sekä lukittu että maahan taitavasti naamioitu, ja Vilpolan ympärillä vallitsee itse Podaxin meille suoma suojataika. Ja niin Nikanor Armoitettu toimii tälläkin hetkellä Pahan käskyläisenä, ja pelastaa pahalta ihmisiä minkä taitaa ja salaa säästää niitä, joita hänen niiden vasallina kuuluisi surmata; ja hän toi teidät tänne luokseni mökkiini Siilinjärven viereiseen metsikköön. Meillä on kova työ pitää hänet ja petoksemme salassa, ja hän on tähän mennessä esittänyt Juhkoa hyvin. Valitettavasti ne ovat hyvin voimakkaita ilman Juhkoakin; ja Juhkoa he eivät tarvitse tai rakasta, joten emme voi myöskään kiristää heitä Juhkolla. Heidän joukossaan myös muut kuin Juhkon alaiset etsivät sinua, Luoma, ja sen vuoksi sinut on vietävä Pahanvastaisen liittomme päämajaan. Ja niin totta kuin nimeni on Fantapoika, olen sinut sinne vievä." Gröhnyrblblblbl, äänsi kumiveneen moottori. "On se nyt jo helvetti kumma kun ei käynnisty", ähisi sitä korjaileva Fantapoika. "Tarkistitsä bensan?" kysyi Mudkip-peelo. "No mitä perkele luulet", ärähti Fantapoika. Luoman katse palloili hermostuneesti henkitoreissaan korahtelevan moottorin ja kaislikon ylle kasautuvan lyijynvärisen ukkospilven välillä. "Oletteko tulleet ajatelleeksi, että salamat osuvat maasta voimakkaasti esiin pistäviin kappaleisiin – tai veden pinnasta?" kysyi hän lopulta. "Toimi, saatana!" karjui Fantapoika hakaten elvytettävää moottoria Mehukatti-purkista näverretyllä äyskärillä antamatta merkkiäkään Luoman kysymyksen huomioimisesta. Hyvin stressaantuneena Luoma toisti kysymyksensä, mihin Fantapoika ärähti: "No mitään tommosia, salamat nyt osuu mihin on osuakseen eikä mihinkään veneisiin tähtää!" Samassa singahti taivaalta valkoinen valojuova, joka kärvensi pinnalle perhosta tavoittelemaan hypänneen särjen hiiltyneeksi fileepariksi alle metrin päässä kolmikon veneestä. Fantapoika ei sitä noteerannut, vaan sen sijaan sai moottorin lopulta hyrräämään ja huudahti: "No niin, sieltä napsuu!" Nuhjuinen kumivene lipui häiriintyneen putputuksen rytmittämässä äänettömyydessä kaislikkopoukaman tyveneen kuin kellertävä (ja kuminen) kirurginveitsi. Pesälleen lentävä kalalokki kirkui kuin idiootti kolmikon yläpuolella. "Missä se kuuluisa Yhteyshenkilö sitten minua odottaa, kaislojen keskelläkö seisoo?" kysyi Luoma enemmänkin vastauksena kalalokille kuin tiedusteluna matkaseuralaisilleen. Kukaan heistä ei kuitenkaan huomannut, että kalalokki ei ollutkaan oikea kalalokki, vaan kalalokin näköinen robotti, jonka silmissä oli kamerat - minkä vuoksi, sen saamme ehkä myöhemmin tietää. "Mikä vitun Yhteyshenkilö?" kysyi Fantapoika. "Pahanvastaisen liiton päämajaanhan me oltiin matkalla", hän totesi. "Mutta kun olisin aina tahtonut tulla jonkun Yhteyshenkilön odottamaksi", huokaisi Luoma. "Aina ei voi voittaa", laukaisi Mudkip-peelo, joka oli napsaissut käteensä kaislanvarren ja sohi sillä nyt kaikkia tarpeeksi lähelle uivia kaloja. "Tällä vauhilla ollaan perillä viitisen tunnin päästä", sanoi Fantapoika tähyillen horisonttiin, "pitäkää silmät auki ja jos vihollisen joukkoja näkyy, ottakaa tuolta taaimmaisen penkin alta kalashnikovit käyttöönne. Vai minne minä ne nyt perkele pistinkään?" "Viis vitun tuntia", mutisi Mudkip-peelo ja kumartui etsimään rynnäkkökiväärejä. Kolme tuntia kului matkan sujuessa pitkästyttävästi, vaikka mielet olivatkin varautuneita. Samalla kun vene rupsahteli tyvenessä, liihotti lokkirobotti omia tutkimattomia teitään Puijon tornin huipulle. Verkalleen eteenpäin putputtavassa veneessä matkustavien hiljaisen tylsistymisen rikkoi äkkiä Mudkip-peelon huuto: "Tuolla rannalla on jotain epäilyttävää!" Luoma katsoi rannalle, eikä nähnyt yhtään mitään. "Kato tota hiekkakasaa vähän tarkemmin", ohjeisti Mudkip-peelo. Fantapoika vilkaisi Mudkip-peelon viittilöimään suuntaan silmät puoliummessa ja sanoi sitten hyvin painokkaasti: "Ota sun lääkkees." "No en vitussa ota", sanoi Mudkip-peelo, ja jatkoi: "ettekö ny nää noita lonkeroita?" Luoma ja Fantapoika katsoivat tarkemmin ja mykistyivät. Yhtäkkiä hiekkakumpu hajosi ja sen alta tupsahti esiin karjuva, lonkeroita selästään kasvava aurinkolasipäinen mies, joka huusi kovaan ääneen: "DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS!!" Tarina 20 Se oli synkkä lauantai-ilta, jona Abyssos roikkui koneella muiden riehuessa kaupungilla. "Alkoipa melkoisella svetsisismillä tämäkin tarina", tuumasi kielipoliisi Örmä Mömmönkäinen ennen kuin häntä mäjäytettiin opiskelija poikien toimesta kalja-pullolla päähän ja heitettiin jokeen. "Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi", ajatteli Abyssos mustalla kielellä. Kesken myhäilynsä siitä, että hän osasi pimeitä kieliä jotka ihan joka iikalta eivät luonnistuneet, hän sattui vilkaisemaan ikkunasta ulos (joku ryökäle oli nimittäin käynyt rullaamassa hänen sysimustat verhonsa ylös) ja huomasi keskellä ikkunastaan aina auennutta mustaa maisemaa omituisen vaalean olennon. "Mitä helvettiä!? Tällaista ei suvaita!" ajatteli Abyssos ja marssi ovesta ulos. Korkeiden, hiilipölyn mustaamien doorilaisten pylväiden reunustamalla kuistilla hän tähysi vaaleaa hahmoa, mutta ei onnistunut saamaan sitä enää silmiinsä. Tähyilyn jälkeen hän oli palaamassa takaisin sisälle, mutta huomasi taas jotakin erikoista. Joku vandaali oli nimittäin käynyt levittämässä pihalle hiekkaa! Abyssos tajusi tämän olevan merkki, ja hän harppoi notkeasti sisään edeten seinäpaneeleihin kätketyn kassakaapin luo. Abyssos kieritti pikaisesti kassakaapin numerosarjan, avasi kaapin, ja koki suuren järkytyksen. Muistikirja, johon hän oli kirjoittanut kaikki iltakausia suunnittelemansa vallankumoukselliset pelikoodit, oli kähvelletty ja tilalle jätetty pelkkä ikivanha ilmastointiteipattu Mikki Hiiri -taskupeli. Abyssos otti järkyttyneenä Mikki Hiiri -pelin, pelasi flegmaattisesti ensimmäistä tasoa, hävisi ja lyyhistyi polvilleen. Hän oli siinä polvillaan koko seuraavan yön, sitä seuraavan päivän, sitä seuraavan yön ja sitä seuraavan päivän, kunnes tuon viimeksi mainitun päivän ehdittyä iltaan asti hän käsitti, että jotain olisi nyt ehdottomasti tehtävä. Abyssos nousi seisomaan, ja asteli vaatekaapilleen, joka oli täynnä erilaisia asusteita. Yksi hänen nahkatakeistaan oli kuitenkin kadoksissa. Tästä Abyssos vasta suuttuikin, ja etsi normaalin vaatetuksensa tilalle pelottavan larppiasun. Abyssos marssi peilin eteen ja harjoitteli siellä arvoituksellisten piinaajiensa, jotka varmasti olivat myös kytköksissä mystisiin valoa hohtaviin tahoihin, kohtaamista: "Etkö tunne Kuolemaa kun sen näet? Ähh, ei... Etkö tunne KUOLEMAA kun sen näet? Ylidramaattista. Hmm. Etkö tunne Kuolemaa kun sen näet?! Nyt löytyi hyvä äänensävy!" Hän rutisti Mikki Hiiri -taskupelin vasempaan käteensä ja nosti esiin mahtavan bofferinsa, ja lähti etsimään sitä saastaista koodivarasta. Abyssoksen raivo oli hirmuinen; auta armias sitä nemesistä, joka sen kohtaisi! Ulko-oven käytyä oli hetken aikaa hiljaista, kunnes Abyssos palasi takaisin kiroten samalla huonomuistisuuttaan ja tempaisi matkalevysoittimensa kainaloon soittamaan über-eppistä elokuvamusiikkia, jota hän oli itse säveltänyt siinä koodaamisen lomassa. Fiilikseen päästyään hän käveli tuon musiikin tahdissa samalle paikalle, missä se jokin vaalea hahmo näkyi. "Thou hast contravened my darkness with thy light, and now thou must feel my wrath", Abyssos lausui. Hahmo katosi jälleen. Abyssos alkoi tuumailla, mihin suuntaan hänen pitäisi lähteä; sitten hän tajusi, että eihän hänellä ollut harmainta aavistustakaan! Kun Abyssos oli miettimässä seuraavaa toimenpidettään, lähimetsästä tallusteli baskeripäinen mies, joka hoki: "Äpäti häpäti". Lähemmin miestä tarkasteltuaan Abyssos tajusi tämän olevan jonkinlainen elävä kuollut. "Mitä jätkä? Lähdetkö völjyyn?" Abyssos kysyi. "Häpäti?" kysyi mies. "Elä pelkää kaveri", Abyssos löpötti, "haluisitko sä liittyä mun armeijaan? Ei mitään hätää, se on ihan helppo ja hyvä homma. Liittyisit mustaan jengiin, palvelisit mun zombina ja saisit hyvän palkan? Kyllä kannattaa tarttua tilaisuuteen kiinni! Tule, mennään mun asuntoon..." "Aaa, häpäti!" mies nyökkäsi ja seurasi Abyssosta tämän asevarastolle. Asevaraston seinille oli ripustettu mitä hienoimpia boffereita, aina miekoista piikkinuijiin asti; ja nurkassa oli kokoelma erilaisia kypäriä, joista keskeisen paikan oli saanut Noitakuninkaan kypärä. "Katsopas näitä", Abyssos sanoi ylpeänä ja jatkoi sitten: "mutta sulle me kyllä haetaan ihan oikea ase, eikö vain? Mennäänpäs tuosta pikku ovesta sisään... Näätkö tuon? Se on sun oma kirvees! Käytä sitä kostaessasi väärintekijöille? Jooko, kaveri? Sä olet hyvä tyyppi ja tää on ikään kun tällanen kunniatehtävä sulle..." "Äpätihäpä, jopo...", pikkumies vastasi melko epävarmasti, mutta otti kuitenkin hetken harkittuaan (tai mitä lienee päänsä sisällä läpi käynyt) kirveen käteensä. "Hyvä!" hihkaisi (se oli eeppisimpiä ja synkimpiä hihkaisuja, mitä on maailmankaikkeuden aikana kuultu) Abyssos. Hän käveli edelliseen huoneeseen, ja asetti Noitakuninkaan kypärän päähänsä X-Ray Dogin Gothic Power -kappaleen soidessa taustalla. "Together, my comrade", hän alkoi pauhata, "we will make this world a world of the dead!" "Tai oikeastaan meidän piti etsiä vain se koodivaras. Hitto", Abyssos muisti, ja puhui Häpätisotilaalleen: "Etsi kaupungin eteläosasta. Kaappaa kaikki mahdolliset epäillyt. Ota heidät vangeiksi. Minä etsin pohjoispuolelta." "Äpätipäti!" epäkuollut mies sanoi sotilaallisimpaan sävyynsä ja marssi ulos ovesta kirveensä kanssa. Abyssos katsoi ikkunasta kunnes zombie oli kadonnut näkyvistä ja sitten istui tietokoneelleen arvioiden itsekseen: "Ehkä ei kuitenkaan ole fiksuinta mennä nyt itse ulos sotimaan. Taidan käydä ensin ainakin Beepediassa." Hän napautti kevyellä sormen hipaisulla päälle maltaita maksaneen mutta erittäin fiinin steampunk-tyylisen tietokoneensa ja päätyi mutkattomasti Beepedian 'Tuoreet muutokset -listalle, joka oli hänellä oletussivuna. Napoleon oli nähtävästi kirjoittanut uuden blogiartikkelin, nimeltään Olen valittu. Artikkelissa hän ilmoitti mahdollisesta tulevasta poissaolostaan Beepediasta jonkin tarkemmin määrittelemättömän menon vuoksi. "Ei tietenkään mitään kiinnostavaa taaskaan", tuumasi Abyssos, sulki koneen ja katsoi vähän aikaa ikkunasta horisonttiin. Yhtäkkiä eräs kaukainen rakennus näytti olevan tulessa, ja Abyssos aavisti pahinta. "Voi saatana..." ajatteli Abyssos ja ryntäsi äkkiä ulos. Totta se oli: juuri äskettäin paikalle rakennettu Nintendon konttori oli syttynyt - tai sytytetty - palamaan. Paikalle juossut Abyssos tuijotti suu auki kun tuttu hahmo juoksi hänen luokseen iloisesti häpättäen, soihtu kädessään. Abyssoksen päässä alkoivat palaset loksahdella yhteen - Nintendo oli se suuri pelivaras. "Tästä tulee suuri ja kaiken päättävä taistelu maailman ja pelieni todellisesta herruudesta", päätti Abyssos. "Tule!" hän huikkasi zombilleen, joka lähti välittömästi hänen kohti kotia hurjaa vihaa täynnä astelevaa hahmoaan kohden. Abyssos marssi taloonsa sisään synkissä mietteissä. Nintendo, sen aika oli ehdottomasti loppumassa, ja hirveällä tavalla. Abyssos tiesi kuitenkin, ettei yksi zombie vielä riittäisi Nintendon voittamiseen, vaan hänen tarvitsisi rekrytoida suurempi armeija epäkuolleita puolelleen. Onneksi hän sattui tietämään erään erittäin suuren zombiekeskittymän ihan lähimailta: nimittäin Valkeakosken lukion. Niinpä Abyssos ja hänen zombietoverinsa päättivät heti lähteä lukiolle. Valitettavasti oli jo myöhäinen ilta, eikä lukion sisällä ollut ristin sielua, joten he päättivät jäädä sinne yön yli väijymään. He livahtivat puitteistaan löystyneen ikkunan kautta sisään ja linnoittautuivat tietokoneluokkaan, jonne tiesivät kaikkien aivottomien zombien ennen pitkää harhailevan, ja asettautuivat väijyksiin (kumpikaan näistä kahdesta olennosta ei tietenkään unta tarvinnut). "Häpäti päpä täpä häpätää", selitti epäkuollut innostuneena. "Tiedän", sanoi Abyssos, "odottaminen on joskus vaikeaa. Mutta pian palkinto on ulottuvillamme!" "Häpäti hääh", zombie tyytyi kohtaloonsa. Seuraavana aamuna ennen kahdeksaa lukion ovet avattiin ja sisään tulivat ensimmäiset työntekijät aloittelemaan uutta päivää. "No niin, menepäs ystäväni levittämään zombievirusta heihin!" Abyssos kuiskasi häpättävälle soturilleen. "Häphäpäti häpätihää häpähäp", sanoi elävä kuollut silmiään pyöritellen, ja Abyssos vastasi: "Olet oikeassa, suurin osa ei sitä virusta edes tarvitse." Hetken kuluttua zombin poistumisesta ala-aulasta alkoi kuulua kiljaisuja, korinaa ja kohta sen loputtua sekalaista ölinää, ja pian Abyssoksen luokse marssi kaksi siivoojaa ja kourallinen opettajia zombieiden muodossa. "Loistavaa", myhäili Abyssos. "No", sanoi Abyssos nyt armeijalleen, "asettukaa asemiin ja napatkaa jokainen, joka eteenne tulee, oli mies nainen taikka lapsi! Heistä on tuleva uuden armeijani ensimmäinen rintama taistelussa pelinvarastajien hegemoniaa vastaan!" "Häphähphäpäptitähpätpätptätpäthäpäti-häpäti-häpähää!" kuului rivistöstä. Eipä aikaakaan, kun koko koulun henkilökunta ja oppilaat olivat Abyssoksen zombiarmeijan jäseninä. Ne kiersivät ympäri Valkeakoskea – jotkut leiriytyivät jopa lähipaikkakunnille – ja tartuttivat zombieviruksen yhä useampaan kohtaamaansa, mutta niiden päätehtävänä oli etsiä ihmisiä, joilla olisi joitain yhteyksiä Nintendoon. Pian eräs zombie löysikin miehen, jolla oli nukkainen ruskea takki ja antiikkisten silmälasien kehystämissä silmissä suppea katse. Mies tuotiin Abyssoksen eteen ja pakotettiin polvistumaan. Abyssos istui pikapikaa rakennetulla valtaistuimellaan Valkeakosken Lukion ATK-luokassa (lukion hän oli julistanut linnakseen ja tukikohdakseen) ja esitteli dramaattista poseeraustaitoaan parhaimman bofferinsa kanssa. Abyssos katsoi miestä nenänvarttaan pitkin ja lausui: "Nintendo on saanut minut vihastumaan ja suuttumukseni on hirveä. Myös sinä saat siitä kärsiä; sillä minä en ainoastaan kiroa, en manaa pahaa henkeä päällesi. Ei, minä en kysele pahoilta hengiltä, josko ne suostuisivat vainoamaan sinua! Täten minä asetan päällesi kirouksen vaivattomasti ja niin kuin kirousten herra vain sellaisen voi asettaa. Kaikkien niiden päällä, joita sinä rakastat, lepää minun ajatukseni raskaana kuin tuomion pilvi ja vetää heitä pimeään ja epätoivoon." Myöhemmin samana iltana tuo mies pakotettiin johtamaan Abyssos ja hänen kolmesta uskollisimmasta epäkuolleesta palvelijastaan koostuva joukkio salaista reittiä sisään Nintendon salaiseen tukikohtaan, jonka olemassaolosta vain harvat ja valitut olivat tienneet. Illansuussa viisikko lähti matkaan. He ajoivat salaiseen paikkaan, jossa maanalaiseen tukikohtaan johtavan kulkutunnelin ulkopää sijaitsi. "Mene edeltämme, lutikka!" käski Abyssos silmälasimiestä. Mies väänsi salaoven päällä olevan peitteen syrjään ja paljasti sen takaa oven, jossa olevaan laitteeseen hän syötti kulkukoodinsa. Ovi avautui kolisten ja niin alkoi matka salakäytävässä. Salakäytävä oli pitkä, hämärä, kostea ja betoninen, ja silmälasipäinen mies hikoili ahkerasti pelon kirvoittamia hikikarpaloita, kun Abyssoksen zombit tökkivät häntä vähänväliä aseillaan selkään. Lopulta saavuttiin määränpäähän. Tunnelin päässä oli ovi, jonka silmälasipäinen mies avasi. Abyssoksen ryhmittymä nousi tunnelista pimeähköön varastohuoneeseen. Varastohuoneen sisältö koostui suuresta joukosta vastapakattuja pelejä, jotka Abyssos välittömästi tunnisti häneltä varastettujen ideoiden pohjalta tehdyiksi. "Jumaliste, meikä voisi olla rikas!" hän kihisi hiljaa sieraimet oikeutetusta vihasta väristen. Silloin läheisestä ovesta sisään astui hienoon asuun pukeutunut virallisen näköinen mies ja kauhistui huomatessaan varastohuoneessa olevan tunkeilijoita. Abyssos kuitenkin karjui zombipalvelijoilleen "NAPATKAA!!!" parhaaseen eeppiseen karjumisääneensä, ja nämä syöksyivät häpättäen pukumiehen kimppuun. Eräs zombeista oli näemmä turhankin virkaintoinen, ja löi keihään pukumiehen sydämestä läpi, eikä tämä ehtinyt ennen kuolemaansa sanoa muuta kuin: "Nhhgg... Te... kuulkaaerghblhhh... Sega... Sega!! Urrrgh." "Sega?", ihmetteli Abyssos, "Miten Sega liittyy tähän kaikkeen?" Ja sitten palaset loksahtivat paikalleen hänen päässään: Nintendo ja Sega olivat yksissä tuumin varastaneet hänen pelinsä, sillä Nintendo oli tiennyt, että ainoastaan Sonic the Hedgehog olisi tarpeeksi nopea pystyäkseen ryöstämään pelisuunnitelmat hänen huomaamattaan, ja oli siksi liittoutunut Segan kanssa! Tarina 22 Joku oli varmasti panetellut Napoleonia, sillä eräänä aamuna hänen tietokoneensa käytiin takavarikoimassa ilman että hän olisi tehnyt mitään pahaa. ”Tällainenkö on sivistyneen tyrannin kohtalo?” hän mietti ja avasi minibaaristaan hieman kulttuuria suruunsa. Sitten hän meni olohuoneen divaanille pohdiskelemaan äskeistä merkillistä sattumusta. ”Kuka infantiili bulvaani voisi tehdä minulle tällaista?” hän ajatteli, ja kävi mielessään läpi mahdollisia syyllisiä. Hän oli ehtinyt sulkea pois paavin, Idanin ja komissaari Kosulaisen, kun postiluukku kolahti kumeasti. Napoleon käveli ovelle ja poimi saamansa kirjeet ja lehdet. Yksi niistä oli toinen muistutus maksamatta jätetystä kaasulaskusta. Eräässä kirjeessä taas ilmoitettiin, että hänen viime viikolla tilaamansa neljäsataaviisikymmentä kiloa painava kirjalähetys olisi noudettavissa postista. Seuraava kirje kuitenkin kiinnitti Napoleonin huomion - kuori oli neliön muotoinen, postimerkin mukaan se oli tullut Uruguaysta. Uruguay, Napoleon ajatteli räplätessään kirjettä auki, en kai minä vielä siellä ole ehtinyt käydä loisimassa? Napoleonin yllätykseksi kuoresta löytyi salamyhkäinen pahvinen läpyskä, jossa oli numeroita ja pseudolatinaa. Hän ei sitä tiennyt, mutta korttiin oli painettu Marseljeesi-reggaen sanat vanhalla eteläamerikkalaisella koodikielellä. ”Kykyni myöntää itselleni ja tarvittaessa muillekin, että tällä kertaa minulla poikkeuksellisesti ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, mitä on tapahtumassa, osoittaa mitä suurinta nöyryyttä ja viisautta”, Napoleon arvioi. Hän raapi päänahkaansa muutaman sekunnin, istahti divaanilleen uudemman kerran ja toljotti pahvinpalaa syvällisen näköisenä. Sitten hän huudahti: "Ahaa!" Hän muisti, että JIM-kanavan kaikista epämääräisistä dokumenteista juuri nyt tulisi dokumentti Euroopan monarkkien salaliitoista. Niinpä hän laittoi television päälle. "Jo vuodesta 1897 on epäilty, että Euroopan kuninkaanlinnoissa olisi jotain... hämärää, epäselvää tekeillä", aloitti juontaja. "Kaikki alkoi jo vuonna 810, kun paavi Leo III, joka julisti Kaarlen Rooman keisariksi, teki salaisen asiakirjan tulevan Bysantin keisarin Nikoforos I kanssa..." "Taaperoilleko tämä ohjelma on tarkoitettu?" tuhahti Napoleon, "en viitsi tuhlata aikaani sen kuuntelemiseen, kun sävyltään mielenkiinnoton ääni latelee itsestäänselvyyksiä." Napoleon aloitti tavallisen kanavasurffailun, ja vähän ajan kuluttua löysikin sopivan kanavan, kun YLE Teeman uutisikkunassa soitettiin sattumoisin Marseljeesia. Heti ensimmäisten sävelten pamahtaessa soimaan Napoleon vaipui mitä syvimpään euforiaan. Hän päästi tuskallisen älähdyksen, kun lähetys katkesi ja kuvaruudun täytti mitä omituisin, karkealla ja hengettömällä digitaalifontilla laadittu viesti. Viesti lausui seuraavaa: TERVEHDYS! MIKÄLI OLET SAANUT TÄMÄN VIESTIN, SINUT ON VALITTU. ILMOITTAUDU ALLA OLEVAAN OSOITTEESEEN. MIKÄLI ET OLE PAIKALLA TÄMÄN PÄIVÄN ILTAAN MENNESSÄ, LÄHETÄMME ASIAMIEHEMME HAKEMAAN SINUA. "Tässäpä kerrassaan epäkonventionaalinen R.S.V.P.", Napoleon puuskahti kopioidessaan laitakaupungilla sijaitsevan osoitteen eleganttiin, nahkakantiseen muistikirjaansa. Myöhemmin samana iltapäivänä Napoleon siirsi oman ylhäisen presenssinsä mitä ylhäisimmän linja-auton välityksellä annettuun osoitteeseen. Matka ei ollut hänelle mieluisa, sillä ajoneuvon muut matkustajat – lähinnä pahimmanlaatuisia plebeijejä – tekivät kaikkensa loukatakseen Napoleonia henkilökohtaisella tasolla: naputtivat jalkojaan, soitattivat kuulokkeistaan huonoa musiikkia sopimattoman kovaa, hilseilivät, olivat rasvatukkaisia ja puhuivat matkapuhelimiinsa murretta. Tämän matkan yrmistämänä Napoleon viimein perille päästyään näki määränpäänään toimivan röttelön vieläkin raihnaisempana, kuin mitä se todellisuudessa oli. Hänen periaatteensa oli, että rakennus ei ollut vierailemisen arvoinen, mikäli siinä ei ollut pylväikköä eikä päätykolmiota, mutta tämän haaleanharmaan, elottoman kuution kohdalla hän oli valmis tekemään vastahakoisen poikkeuksen, sillä hän tunsi kaikesta huolimatta kihelmöivää nautintoa toistaessaan itselleen olevansa valittu. Napoleon asteli pihan poikki ja saapui ovelle. Hän tarttui vastahakoisesti ovessa olevaan ruosteiseen kolkuttimeen (ruoste saattaisi jättää ikäviä tahroja hänen puhtoisiin silkkihansikkaisiinsa) ja käytti sitä. "Teitä on odotettu", kuului oven vieressä olevasta pienestä kaiuttimesta. Ovi aukeni ilmeisen moottoroidusti itsestään. "Arvolleni sopivaa", tiivisti Napoleon. Napoleon asteli parhaaseen ylhäisötyyliinsä ovesta sisään nihkeästi valaistuun betoniseinäiseen käytävään, ja ovi painui kiinni hänen perässään. Käveltyään kymmenen metriä tuota käytävää pitkin, kaiuttimesta tuli uusi viesti: "Ovi oikealla, olkaa hyvä." Napoleon kääntyi ja huomais, että oikealla todellakin oli ovi, jota hän ei ollut aluksi huomannut, koska käytävässä oli niin pimeää ja koska ovi oli melkein samanvärinen kuin seinä; ja tämän faktan intelligentisti merkille pannen hän avasi oven. Hänen edessään nousi pimeä rappukäytävä, jossa leijaili outo tuoksu. Tuoksu oli hieman kuin pullan tuoksu, mutta siihen sekoittuivat tinnerin ja syanidin tuoksut. "Olisivat nyt tehneet edes jotakin tämän paikan viihtyisyystasolle", Napoleon mutisi lähtiessään kiipeämään portaita ylös, "kun sentään minut ovat tänne kutsuneet." Napoleon oli kiivennyt portaita jo jonkin aikaa, kun vastaan tuli toinen aikaisemman kaltainen betoninvärinen ovi, johon oli kirjoitettu tutulla fontilla: VALITUT TÄSTÄ SISÄÄN. "Valittu"-nimityksestä yhä hyvillään Napoleon avasi oven ja astui sisään. Oven takana oli huone, jota valaisi katossa orpona roikkuva yksittäinen, laiton, Venäjältä trokattu hehkulamppu - näistä kolmesta lamppuun liittyvästä tiedosta viimeistä Napoleon ei tosin huoneeseen astuessaan tiennyt. "Mahtaako täällä olla ketään?" kysäisi Napoleon siihen äänensävyyn, että mikäli täällä ei ketään olisi, tai jos paikallaolijoilla ei olisi tärkeää asiaa, olisi hän verisesti loukkaantunut, ja sikäli hän odotti paikallaolijoiden pikaista esiintuloa. Yllättäen huoneen perällä olevasta varjosta kuului ääni, ja kun Napoleon katsoi sinne suuntaan, hän huomasi pöydän ja sen takana istuvat kolme ihmistä, joita hän ei ollut aikaisemmin nähnyt pimeässä. "Hyvä tavaton!" Napoleon huudahti ja jatkoi: "En ollut tuntea teitä, Paavo, Joonas ja Siegfried. Te näytätte pimeässä niin... salskeilta." " ", Paavo sanoi katkonaisesti kummalla äänellä. "Poikkeuksellisesti voin totella mukisematta", Napoleon osoitti suopeuttaan. Joonas sanoi samanlaisella kummallisella äänellä: " " "Se on käynyt jo varsin selväksi", sanoi Napoleon, "kertokaapas nyt vähän tarkemmin." Siegfried jatkoi: " " "Salainen kellarihuone, niinpä tietysti", tuumi Napoleon huitaisten irtokarvan olkapäältään. " " Paavo sanoi lopullisen tuntuisesti. Napoleon nosti pöydältä lähinnä lähikaupasta ruokaostosten päätteeksi saatua kuittia muistuttavan paperin, jolle oli pienenpienellä töherretty Turun linnan pohjapiirros ja väritetty kirkkaanvihreällä salainen kellarihuone ja sen sisäänkäynti. Niin Napoleon marssi matkaan tuosta ankeasta betonirakennuksesta, kohti Turun linnaa ja tuntemattomia ja ehkä jopa sangen kiintoisia seikkailuita tai ainakin kiinnostavia tulevia aikoja. Le Chant du Départin taustalla soidessa Napoleon asteli hurmaavana, komeana ja ylhäisenä Turun linnan salatun kellarin pimeyteen ja kajautti reippaalla, karismaattisella äänellä: "Minulle on kerrottu, että täällä pimeydessä tapahtuu kyseenalaisia asioita, ja olen velvoitettu ottamaan asiasta selvän. Kuka täällä majaansa pitää, hänen olisi nyt parasta tulla esiin!" – mutta silloin kuului pimeydestä ääni: "Mitään pahaa täällä ei tapahdu, voit olla huoleti ja jättää asian tutkimisen sikseen" – ja nyt puhuja astui esiin – "tai nimeni ei ole Thomas Jefferson." Varjoista erkaneva jalopiirteinen hahmo oikaisi vasemmalla kädellään vaaleanharmaata peruukkiaan oikeaansa ojentaen samalla kun Napoleon rysäytti leukansa ammolleen kykenemättä hetkeen sulkemaan sitä. "Mitä... tä... minä... hauska... mahtava... loisteliasta tavata teidät!" mutisi Napoleon shokissa; "Olen otettu. Olisitko nyt hyvä ja lähtisit sinne mistä tulitkin, menisit kotiisi ja eläisit normaalia elämää, ja unohtaisit tämän. Sitä, mitä täällä tapahtuu, ei sinun tarvitse tietää", sanoi Thomas Jefferson kylmän määrätietoisesti, vailla pienintäkään äänensävyä, joka vihjaisi hänen olevan imarreltu tai edes kiinnostunut, ja sitten hymyili pingottuneesti, "tiedän että osaat tehdä oikean ratkaisun ja kääntyä pois." "Herra Jefferson, vaaditte minulta hyvin vaikeita", Napoleon kakisteli, "Ehkäpä voisimme päätyä molempia paremmin tyydyttävään ratkaisuun, esimerkiksi sen tapaiseen, jonka kuuluisa kaimani kanssanne neuvotteli, örm, Louisianan territoriosta vuonna 1803?" "Äh, nulikka, älä nyt sekaannu tähän vaan luota siihen, että sinua viisaammat hoitavat tämän hyvin eikä sinun elämäsi täällä tapahtuvista asioista mitenkään kärsi!" ärähti Jefferson, ja Napoleonissa heräsi epäilys. "Muistatteko Te, herra Jefferson", hän kysyi tuumivan syyttävästi, "sanoneenne aikoinanne jotakin siihen suuntaan, että kansakunnan, jota olitte perustamassa, ei tule koskaan pelätä totuuden etsimistä ja että liiallinen luottamus esivaltaan ja annettuun sanaan on tyrannian parasta polttoainetta?" "Usko nyt, tätä asiaa sinun ei kuulu edes yrittää selvittää", sanoi Thomas Jefferson jo ilmeisen stressaantuneena, ja ärähti sitten: "Nyt ulos kellarista!" "Edes Washington ei olisi sanonut noin", Napoleon sihahti loukkaantuneesti, mikä hänen ilokseen tuntui ärsyttävän Jeffersonia suunnattomasti, ja jatkoi: "Ehkäpä minun olisi kansalaisena selvitettävä, mitä Te teette aukioloaikojen ulkopuolella muinaismuistokiinteistössä, jota ette tietääkseni edes omista." Silloin Jefferson rääkäisi epäinhimillisesti ja hänen käteensä materialisoitui keihäs. "Kaksi asiaa ennen kuin teette mitään, herra presidentti: ensinnäkin, vaatekertani ei ole varsinaisesti halpa – kuten varmasti itsekin voitte päätellä – joten se ei kaipaa reikiä mistään hallussanne mahdollisesti olevasta väkivallan välineestä; toiseksi, en usko, että Te olette ainakaan kaikilla tasoilla sama henkilö, joka laati Yhdysvaltojen perustamisasiakirjan." "Ihan hyvä huomiokyky", lausui Jefferson ja lähti sitten keihäs ojossa juoksemaan päin Napoleonia silmissään hullun kiilto. Napoleon loikkasi arvokkuuden rippeitä tavoitellen syrjään ja tarrautui raivoisan suurmiehen pitkään takinliepeeseen, jolloin molemmat kaatuivat yhtenä rähisevänä (ja arvokkuudesta luopuneena) myttynä alas aukeavan jyrkän porraskäytävän suuntaan. Silloin Thomas Jefferson muuttui äkkiä hehkuvaksi valopalloksi, joka ilmeisesti keräsi voimiaan hyökkäykseen. Portaiden alapäässä paljastui kerrassaan pelon sekaista hämmennystä nostattava näky. Lattiaan liidulla piirretyn jatulintarhan keskellä, suurten vahakynttilöiden väreilevässä kajossa, seisoi majesteettisen liikkumattomana raidallinen, siivekäs hirvi. "Väisty, pahanhenki", se sanoi Jeffersonille äänellä, joka yhtä paljon tuli sen suusta kuin kaikui kaikkialla ja tuli kaikkialta epärealistisen syvästi kumahdellen. Jefferson ei suostunut vaatimukseen, joten hirvi lähti säntäämään sarvet tanassa häntä kohti. Siipihirvi ja valo-olento-Jefferson kävivät hurjaan taistoon Napoleonin katsellessa äimistyneenä. "Pitänee keskustella proseduureista vakavasti Paavon, Joonaksen ja Siegfriedin kanssa sillä edellytyksellä, että vielä näen heidät joskus", huomautti Napoleon itselleen tuijottaessa fotonipesäksi muuntuneen valtiomiehen ja surrealistin uninäyn läimähtäessä toisiaan vasten ja singoten sinisiä kipinöitä ympäri kynttilänvalon laikuttamaa kellariholvia. "Mutta minullehan oli annettu tehtävä", hän muisti, ryhdistäytyi ja otti tärkeänoloisen ilmeen, "tutkinkin siis tämän kellarin." Hän hiipi vasta viimeviikolla kirjastosta lainaamastaan Historian suuret herrasmiesvarkaat -kirjasta oppimallaan suuren herrasmiesvarkaan Henri Deuxfranc'n 1800-luvun lopulla käyttämällä hiiviskelytyylillä syvemmälle kellariin. Puhuvan hirven ja valopallon välisen raivokkaan kamppailun mekastus ja hämmästyttävät valoilmiöt olivat jo loitonneet, kun Napoleon löysi hämärästä pikkuruisen sivukammion, jonka lähestulkoon täytti graniittinen sarkofagi. Napoleon katseli ympärilleen hetken, kunnes hänen huomionsa kiinnittyikin outoihin kuiskauksiin, jotka kuuluivat sarkofagista. Tarina 24 Kaikki alkaa eräänä pilvisenä ja painostavana alkukesän päivänä, jolloin Sankaritar on juuri saapunut Pohjois-Suomen matkoilta Porissa sijaitsevaan kotiinsa ja sulkee ulko-oven perässään. Hän katsoo alhaalla jalkojensa juuressa kyyhöttävää postikasaa ja toteaa: "ASDF!" "Millä kummallisella ja periaatteitamme uhkaavalla toiminnalla selviämme tällaisen posteljoonauskasan setvittelystä?!" kysyy Sankaritar turhautuneena. Hän yritti ensi töikseen tarttua postiläjään, mutta kirjeitä lipsui hänen sormistaan, jolloin hän turhautui niin, että heitti käteensä jääneet postit päin eteisen nurkassa seisovaa vaaleanpunaista virtahepoa esittävää patsasta. "Ja sitten syömään!" hän hihkaisi äänellä, jonka odottamaton voimallisuus olisi säikäyttänyt heikkohermoiset, jos heitä olisi ollut paikalla. Sankaritar valmisti sangen erikoisen aterian. Puolet lautasesta oli nallekarkeilta näyttävän pastan, neljäsosa elävillä kastemadoilla terästetyn salaatin ja neljäsosa Heinz-ketsupin peitossa. Sankaritar paransi asetelmaa entisestään sotkemalla kolmasosan pastasta ja puolet salaatista ketsupin kanssa, ja söi koko seoksen suurella nautinnolla. "Esafg soikoon!" hän hihkaisi ruoasta kylläiseksi tultuaan, "tämä ateria oli niin hyvä, että sitä täytynee suositella Nikki Sixxillekin!" Niinpä Sankaritar siirsi olemuksensa tietokoneen ääreen. Hän tiedusteli yhteisöpalvelun kysymyspalstalla Nikki Sixxin yhteystietoja, mutta ihmiset nauroivat hänelle ja sanoivat: "hän on makeaa viiniä täynnä". Lopulta turhautuneena Sankaritar meni Nikki Sixxin fanisivustolle ja kirjoitti siellä sijaitsevalle foorumille viestin otsikolla Viesti Vapauden Valkeasta Maasta itselleen Nikki Sixxille (MUUT ÄLKÖÖT LUKEKO!!!!!!): »TERPPA! Tahdomme suositella sinulle, huoranpenikka, Hyvää Annosta, johon kuuluu: kastematoja, salaattia, nallepastaa ja paljon Heinz-merkkistä ketsuppia (joka Stuttgartissa valmistetaan, kuten Herra käski tehtävän). Sen kun syöt niin kasvat isoksi ja reippaaksi pojaksiiasASjfahhtseghtsjetgsejhkS+09?=XDXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDASDADAdsdadasaasd P.S. Älä väitä Meille että puhut vain jotain sveitsiä etkä siksi meitä ymmärtäisi, Me tiedämme, että valhettelet.» Myöhemmin samana päivänä, hieman iltabrunssin ja freskomaalauspuhteiden jälkeen, Sankaritar sai sisäisen varmuuden siitä, että hänelle oli lähetetty sähköpostia. Hän meni tietokoneensa luoksi ja käynnisi sen suoritettuaan ensin asiaankuuluvan loitsun, jonka turvin häijyt virvatulet pysyisivät poissa sähköstä, jolla Sankarittaren kone toimi. Hän avasi sähköpostinsa ja koki yllätyksen. Sähköpostiviesti ei ollut Nikki Sixxiltä. Viestin lähettäjä -kentässä luki "Salainen ihailija". "Jännittävää!!!!!!!" kiljaisi Sankaritar ja ihmetteli sitten itsekin, miten oli saanut tuotettua niin monta huutomerkkiä puhuttuun lauseeseen. Hän avasi viestin. "Vuorokausieni valo", alkoi viesti. Tarina 25 Eräänä aivan tavallisena tiistaipäivänä ryömin Renfield Angstersteinin rakkaudella kasvatetussa ja huolitellussa selkäkarvapöheikössä. Vastaani ei tullut yhtäkään kaltaistani. Olin siitä iloinen, sillä minä satun olemaan melko syrjään vetäytyvä ja yksin viihtyvä syyhypunkki. Yllättäen kuitenkin iso hyttynen laskeutui eteeni. Se oli rappioelämää elävä yksinhuoltajaäitihyttynen, jolle oma henki ei ollut erityisen kallis (kaikki hyttysnaiset muutamaa erityistapausta – joista kaksi tunnen henkilökohtaisesti – lukuun ottamatta ovat samanlaisia), ja sen hengitys haisi aivan helvetin pahalle. "Alta pois, turhake!" huusi hyttynen, "tää on mun paikka, kun mä kerran tähän laskeuduin!" "Jahas, jahas", totesin terävästi. "Että painu vaan helvettiin siitä", hyttynen täydensi. Tästä tulee ihan paska tarina. No totta helvetissä tulee, jos taas aletaan trollata tarinassa - joten palataan kiltisti aiheeseen tai kärsitään Bandemoniumin tulet. Sanoin hyttyselle: "Kuulepas nyt, tämä on kyllä nimenomaisesti minun selkäkarvapöheikköni, on ollut siitä asti kun isäni minut tänne lapsena jätti." "Ottaja saa pitää", tiivisti hyttynen filosofiansa ja huitoi minua tuntosarvellaan samalla kun alkoi kitata isäntäeliöni verta. "Kuules nyt", sanoin, "tuolla on ihan hyvä häpykarvoitus asumatonna." "Missaat pointin", kuului yllättäen ääni takaani, "hyttysiä ei kiinnosta karvat vaan paljas iho." Takanani karvapöheikössä ei seissyt kukaan muu kuin Ford Prefect. Olin lentää yllätyksestä persukselleni, ja kun lopulta sain ääneni takaisin, kysyin: "Mitä ihmettä sinä täällä teet?" "Katsotaanpa", sanoi Ford pyyhkiessään pölyä hihoistaan, "niin, greipit olivat loppu ja päätin tulla hulluksi. Joten nyt luulen olevani ötököiden kansoittamassa selkäkarvapöheikössä." "Onko se totta?" minä kysyin, "Ehkä minäkin sitten vain luulen olevani ötökkä." Ford ei liiemmin eksistentialistisesta hämmennyksestäni piitannut, vaan kysyi ympärilleen vilkuillen: "Onko täällä missään giniä?" "Ehkä tuolla häpykarvoituksessa on jotain", minä sanoin, ja olin nyt täysin varma siitä, että en ollutkaan ötökkä, niinkuin olin aikaisemmin luullut. "No, siinä tapauksessa ole hyvä ja näytä tietä", sanoi Ford Prefect. Johdatin Ford Prefectin häpykarvapöheikköön, joka paljastuikin hyvinkasvaneeksi trooppiseksi viidakoksi, jonka laitaan oli pystytetty salakapakka. Fordin silmät rävähtivät isoiksi ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi hymy. "Fruudia", hän tokaisi ja siirsi itsensä pisteestä A (eli aiemmasta sijainnistaan) pisteeseen B (eli kapakan edessä olevalle baarijakkaralle) yllättävän suurella nopeudella niin ruhjuiseksi avaruusliftariksi. Tarina 26 Kauan sitten kävi niin, että Mahtavat kokoontuivat keskustelemaan eräästä perin tärkeästä universumin kohtaloa koskevasta kysymyksestä. "No niin, kokous alkaa nyt, klo 15:45 normaaliaikaa, ja sille on varattu aikaa kaksi ja puoli tuntia", aloitti Ci Absolutio. "Kollegat", avasi puheenvuoronsa Lady Yoko, "lienette selvillä universumin tasapainoa uhkaavasta ongelmasta." Tarina ∞ eli Tarina, joka ei lopu :''Katso: Tarinaprojekti/Tarina ∞ Category:Tarinat Category:Projektit